No Matter What
by guardgurlXOXO
Summary: My version of the day after Andy tells Josh she has cancer. She's not herself and Josh just wants her to talk to him. Jandy ONESHOT ONLY. disclaimer: as much as i would like 2, i sadly dont own Kyle XY or any of its characters.


**so, this is my second Jandy oneshot, and this is basically my version of the day after Andy tells Josh that she has cancer. i no its sorta short, but its just major Jandy fluff and its sweet. ALSO, im changing my name from everwoodieXOXO to JandyluverXOXO. that will take effect...er...soon. haha, so, yeah! read and enjoy!**

_**No Matter What**_

Andy sat on the couch, staring blankly at the wall. Her legs were tucked up to her chest, and she was miraculously wearing jeans. They were the closest thing to her this morning, so she put them on. She didn't have any rings on her fingers, or earrings in her ears, and she didn't really think to put any on this morning...even though she wore them every day. Her hair spilled onto her shoulders freely, because frankly, she had other things on her mind this morning besides doing her hair. She still couldn't believe that she told Josh she had cancer yesterday. He was actually the last one she was going to tell, because she was afraid about how he would react. She likes him, she really does, and now that she knows that he feels the same way, she's terrified. What if he changes his mind? Seriously, who wants to have a girlfriend with no hair anyway?

She felt a tear escape her right eye, and quickly wiped it away. She wasn't going to cry. She already promised herself that. Crying is a sign of weakness. And Andy Jensen was _not _weak. Besides, being afraid is a huge waste of time. She looked around at the empty house, and realized how big it was; too big for her. Her moms were at Andy's cousins' house for lunch. They were invited over a week ago, but Andy really didn't feel up to keeping four small children entertained for hours. So, her moms just went, not without feeling very guilty about leaving her home alone, even though she said it was fine.

The ring of the doorbell caused Andy to jump and break her gaze. She had been so out of it that the doorbell scared her half to death. She wasn't going to answer it, but whoever was there rang again, too stubborn to leave. She slowly pushed herself up and off the couch, and made her way over to the door. She placed her hand on the door knob and slowly opened it. Standing there in his baggy jeans and the same jacket he wore last night, was none other than Josh Trager.

When Josh saw Andy, he froze. He gazed at her curly, honey colored hanging freely from her head, free of any braids or hats. Her hands were bare, and nothing dangled from her ears. The biggest shocker was her jeans. Andy Jensen, wearing _jeans_. He didn't even know that she owned any. He couldn't speak now. He had a whole speech planned, he practiced in front of a mirror, but seeing her like this did something to him. He just wanted to cry and hug her.

Andy sighed and tried to look angry at him, "Josh, go home," she said. She started to close the door, but then she felt pressure pushing the other way, and saw Josh pushing the door open and walking into her house. She sighed again and let go of the door, "Josh, please, just stop," she said in a tired voice.

"No," he said firmly, closing the door behind him, "I know you said you want me to forget it, but I can't. How could I, Andy?"

"Just act like nothing has changed, just act like everything's the same," Andy said, almost in a pleading voice.

"The same?! Andy, look at yourself! You're wearing jeans for crying out loud!" he said, raising his voice and pointing at her pants, "And you're wearing no rings, or necklaces, or earrings or anything! You don't look like yourself, so obviously things _have _changed," he finished, angry now.

"I'm just tired!" she said, throwing her hands up, raising her voice as well, "Sometimes I have better things to think about than what I wear and the way I look. Some things are more important," she said, angrily.

"Like you having cancer? Yeah, that _is _more important and that's why I'm thinking about it, too," he said.

"Well then stop thinking about it," she said, turning her back on him.

"I can't! I can't just dismiss the fact that my best friend has cancer. Andy, you have to talk to me!" he said, moving over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder, gently turning her around to face him.

"No I don't! You need to forget about me and just stop!" she yelled, hysterically.

"I can't forget about you because I love you!" he shouted at her, angrily. Then they both went silent. _I can't believe I said that...aloud,_ Josh thought in his head. He looked up at Andy and their eyes locked for a half of a second. Then Andy tore her head away, and bolted up the stairs. "Andy!" Josh said, surprised, running after her. She ran into her room and tried to shut the door behind her, but Josh pushed harder, and struggled to slip into her room.

"Josh, please," she whispered, her voice desperate.

"_No_," he said.

"Josh, you can't love me, okay? You just can't," she said, turning away from him, trying her best to not let tears form in her eyes.

"Why not, Andy? Are you afraid that I'm suddenly going to think 'Hey, I don't want a girlfriend with cancer' and leave you? Are you afraid that you're going to lose your hair and I'm going to leave you?" he asked.

"No, it's just..." her voice trailed off and she was still turned away from him.

"It's just what, Andy? Why can't I love you?" he shouted at her back.

Andy spun around, "YOU CAN'T LOVE ME BECAUSE I'M AFRAID THAT I MIGHT DIE!" she screamed. That was it. That's what she was afraid of. She could never say it before, never think it.

As soon as those words left her mouth, she broke. She just stood there, tucked her forehead in her head, and cried. Really cried.

Josh reacted immdeiately. He forgot about being angry at her and practically caught her in his arms. She tucked one arm to her chest, rested the other one on his shoulder, and cried into his chest. Josh felt her body shake with sobs and he held her tighter, just letting silent tears running down his face, too.

"Shh..." he murmured into her hair, rubbing her back and practically holding her upright. Her sobs lessened, and she wasn't shaking as much. She coughed once and sniffed before pulling herself up.

"Sorry for freaking out on you," Andy said, wiping her eyes.

Josh smiled, "Don't be. You can't be strong all the time," he said.

"But I want to be," Andy said, putting her head down.

"I know," Josh says in a soft, understanding voice, "Don't worry, we'll get through this." He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head upwards, "First, we'll fix this," he said, delicatly wiping the tears off her face, "We can't have tears on this beautiful face, now can we?" he whispered.

Andy smiled at him and realized how much she liked him. She liked Josh when he was a smartass and made wise jokes, but she liked this Josh a lot, too. Maybe even loved him.

Josh looked her up and down, "Now, we'll fix _this,_" he said, pointing to her. Andy looked at him quizzically, and then watched him move over to a dresser and cautiously put his hand on a handle of one of the drawers, "This doesn't have underwear in it, does it?" he asked her.

Andy smiled, "Nope," she said, "that one does," she said, pointing to the one next to it.

"I'll keep that in mind for later," Josh said. Andy rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling. Josh opened the drawer and smiled. He reached his hand in and pulled out a long, yellow and orange skirt that had sequins on it. He tossed it to her and said, "Please, I don't think I can stand to look at you in those jeans.

Andy caught the skirt and gently laid it down on the floor. She looked at him, and then started unbuttoning her pants, causing Josh's eyes to go wide with surprise. Andy tried not to smile and avoided eye contact with him as she carefully slipped off her pants and pulled on the skirt.

Josh smiled and tried not to blush, "Much better," he said. Then, he went over to her dresser where a striped blue hat was sitting. He picked it up and handed it to her. She smiled at him, took the hat, and put it on. Next, he picked up several rings and said, "Are these okay?"

"They're perfect," she said. He grinned at her and held one of her hands, and carefully slid a few rings on her fingers. Then he repeated the process with the other hand.

"And now for the finishing touch," he said, picking up orange earrings that were about two inches long. She took them from him and carefully put them in her ears.

Josh stood there, staring at her and smiling, "Now, _that's_ the Andy I know and love," he said, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her towards him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "So you love me, huh? How did I manage to do that to you?" she teased.

"I dunno," he said, "I mean, what other girl helps a guy plan his first date...then goes on it with him?" he said.

"You're right, I am pretty amazing," she said.

He smiled, "That you are," he said, and then leaned in to kiss her. It was just like he thought it would be, kissing Andy. Her lips were soft, but she kissed with passion that sent his head reeling and caused him to feel weak but so alive at the same time.

When they pulled apart, Andy looked up at him, "Why would you want me if you could have someone like Davah?" she asked.

"Why would I want someone like Davah if I could have you?" he said simply.

Andy smiled, "Damn, and I didn't even teach you that line," she said.

"Yeah, I know, I'm pretty amazing too," he said.

"Keep dreaming," she said, kissing him before he had time to answer. She gripped the back of his head with her hand and ran her other hand on his cheek. He let one of his hands get tangled in her long curly hair, and pushed the other hand on her center back, causing her back to arch slightly.

There, being together, they knew that no matter what happened, with Andy's cancer and in life, they would always be there for each other. No matter what.

When they pulled apart, Andy said, "But you know, I'll still kick your ass in G-Force."

"Who's dreaming now?" Josh said.

They went downstairs and played their favorite video game, laughing and just loving being together. Andy got tired, a result of not getting any sleep last night, and rested her head on his shoulder, drifting off peacefully. Josh smiled and tucked her in the crook of his arm, wrapping his arm protectively around her before rested his head on the top of hers and falling asleep as well.

**88888888**

When Andy's moms got home, they smiled at the sight of the two teenagers sleeping on the couch together. Andy told them that she had told Josh and it was obvious that she was worried about how it would work out. Seeing her with him sent a wave of relief over them, and they carefully laid a blanket over the sleeping teens, kissed their daughter on the head, and left them to be together. Always.

**so...how was it? please review, and its just a oneshot, sry! i no its not as good as Swimming Lessons, but o well! thanx!! **


End file.
